A Matter of Doonas and Roommates
by Salmiakki Skittles
Summary: Jaana finds herself needing a roommate to keep on top of the costs of living away from home in university. Linnea, her new roommate is a quiet woman who generally keeps to herself unless specifically spoken to. A habit of Jaana's causes her to find herself caught in a number of awkward situations, yet they seem right to her. Human/Nyotalia AU. Lemon/Smut warning.


I felt the material on my pillow hum softly with my breath, feeling the lower muscles of my back begin to stretch out as I slowly woke. The combination of the sunlight peering its way through the window blinds and the faint aroma of cooking meat drifting its way through the apartment. As cruel as an early awakening may be, the scent was tempting enough within itself to draw me from sleep.

I sprawled back across the mattress, sinking in a little into it. Sure, I needed to replace it, but in my opinion, it'd been pretty good for an inexpensive buy within a university student's almost non-existent spare cash. In fact, it had been the lack of money that had caused me to wake up right now. Indirectly, of course. As much as I had enjoyed the new-found freedom of moving out of home, it was simply too expensive to keep living alone. I had found a roommate easily enough, going through conversations of a number of rather odd people first naturally. Odd wasn't a bad thing in itself, but there were limits. Specifically, those who had a tendency to look back over their shoulder and mutter to themselves. The Englishman had seemed like a genuinely kind person though. This had led to Linnéa.

She had been a nice enough woman, a little on the quiet side, but we had gotten along well enough. She seemed a little more open to speaking in Swedish rather than in English, although my own Swedish had been a bit rusty, we could hold a simple conversation.

It'd been just over a week now of the two of us living together. She'd usually wake up and have already left for her classes by the time I had crawled out of bed. I think she had been doing some sort of design course, definitely not a fashion course though. I'd catch a couple of glances of her sketches in the evenings, but they weren't of clothing. I'd have to ask her about that sometime. I'm doing a course in hospitality myself. One good thing about it though was that the classes were in the afternoon and evening, I never was an early riser myself. Normally, at least.

I glanced over towards the side-table, reading the alarm and groaning softly to myself. "It's only quarter to eight?" I sighed heavily, burrowing my head back into the pillow. I felt the doona slipping down from my back a little, but ignored the feeling. It hadn't been too cold lately, so I didn't have the problem of goosebumps along my back this morning.

Hearing the door crackling slightly, I sat up hurriedly and met eyes with Linnéa. "Sorry 'ta disturb y'u..." Her cheeks had flushed of their colours, eyes widening in surprise. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking down at myself then felt my own cheeks beginning to burn hot. "O-Ohh! A-Anteeksi… I'm sorry!" I reached around hastily for my doona, covering myself up to my chin. My feet begun sticking out from the other end, but that hardly seemed important at the moment. I must've looked like a reindeer caught in the headlights at the moment. Neither of us seemed to be able to look away.

"Should've kn'cked..." The Swedish woman muttered softly, fumbling with a strand of her hair between her fingers. Taking a moment to regain my composure, I sat up a little more, keeping a firm hold of the blanket, and tilted my head slightly to the side. "Was there something you were wanting?" Linnéa hesitated before nodding softly. "Made breakfast for y'u, Jaana." I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure how to answer. I hadn't had anybody even offer to cook for me since I had lived with my parents. "That's really kind of you." I managed a bit of a stiff, awkward smile. I hadn't quite gotten over the shock yet, and quite obviously, neither had Linnéa. She had just continued to stand in the doorway, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Attempting to decipher what she had wanted, I slowly stood up and held the blanket around me as I made my way through the bedroom. It seemed figuring out what the other woman had wanted at times was sort of a mix between charades, a detective test and mind reading.

She seemed to be satisfied by my action, turning to return back towards the kitchen. By the time I had made my way to the dining table, I was pretty proud of myself having not tripped over the blanket. A part of me was almost glad for the earlier intrusion as I looked down at the plate. Divine smelling pancakes with fresh berries stared back up at me, looking very inviting. My eyes met Linnéa's again, this time much less awkward than the last. "It looks amazing. Thank you." I smiled warmly at her, a light blush gracing her cheeks after hearing it. It was sort of cute in its own way. For such a mature, strong-looking woman, she was quite shy.

We both began eating, not many words exchanged between us during the time. It probably wasn't too farfetched for her, but I had a tendency to be a little chatty. I could admit that at least. I finished a little before her, taking my plate over towards the sink and leaving it besides it. The dishes could wait a bit longer. I took a seat once again, smiling and thanking her once more. "It was delicious. Thank you so much." I saw a small smile of her own form on her lips. I wonder if she ate such amazing things every morning for breakfast. If so, she must have an excellent exercise regime. I remember I had tried dieting a few times, the last time after my ex-boyfriend had broken up with me. It honestly hadn't worked out so well. I had lasted possibly four days, before giving up and overloading a little on the sweets. I certainly didn't think I was overweight, just a bit of baby fat around the cheeks and stomach. My mum had just insisted it made me look cuter. I don't worry about it too much anymore, rather I would focus on my hospitality course.

Subconsciously, I raised a hand to my cheek and cupped it. Still a little too full than what I'd like, but not everybody could have killer cheekbones. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Linnéa frown a little. I turned my head, hand shooting back down by my side. "What is it?" I looked at her curiously, her only response being a soft shake of the head as she finished off the last of her breakfast.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" I asked once again, trying to convince her into answering. Sometimes it had taken a few attempts before she would answer my questions. Perhaps I did ask a few too many questions, but I just like being sure about things. "Y'u are fine as y'u are, Jaana." She turned away after that, muttering softly to herself. "Sorry… What was that being?" I brushed a piece of hair from my face, whilst my other hand kept a hold on the doona. "S'nothing..." The taller blonde stood up, quickly turning heel and walking away. "Wait!" I shot up, reaching out to stop her and taking hold of her left wrist. The Swede stopped almost immediately, but kept her back towards me. "Please talk to me. I won't be saying anything bad." I tried smiling reassuringly, despite the obvious futility of that action. I heard a deep sigh leave her, watching as she turned to face me and her eyes wandered down almost hesitantly. I had opened my mouth to ask, but closed it again and went red again after realising what had happened again. "I-I'm really sorry… I don't normally sleep dressed." A nervous chuckle left me, hesitantly looking up as if I were testing whether it were safe or not. I noticed Linnéa's eyes lingering a moment longer before meeting my gaze. "Don't apologise, I pr'bably sh'uld instead." She bit her lower lip nervously. "Sh'uld kn'ck when I'm interruptin' an angel's sleep..." Her voice had begun trailing off as her eyes began lowering down guiltily.

Wait… Had she just been flirting with me? Linnéa, the mysterious woman who normally kept to herself, said something like that?

"Uhh… Thank you." I smiled nervously, not quite sure how to react. Part of me really wanted to grab the blanket and run back off into my bedroom, but oddly enough, a smaller part of me wanted to see her in my same state. I wasn't a lesbian though, was I? I had dated plenty of guys before. Well, not plenty, three actually. Never before had I actually thought of another woman naked. Until now, that was.

Her cheeks had now been a dark crimson shade, although there was no chance that my own would have been in any better of a state. We remained in this awkward, yet strangely right, scene for a few minutes longer. "Sorry, but I'm a bit cold now..." I tried beginning, but my words had sort of lost their trail of thought. Her arms had risen slightly, it wasn't an obvious movement, but I had just noticed it. The taller woman hadn't given much of an indication what it had meant besides that.

I thought to myself, trying to think of what to say. If I hadn't done anything, this could likely continue until one of us lost our nerve and ran off. Somehow, I thought I'd likely be the one to do that. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I braced myself and stood up onto my toes, leaning forward and aiming to press my lips against hers. Cautiously opening my eyes, I realised that I had only managed to reach her collarbone. I heard the softest chuckle escape from Linnéa. It sounded like soft bells tinkling, something unexpected yet enchanting. She ghosted her thumb over the top of my hand, before gently grasping it in her own. Her palms felt lightly calloused, but it wasn't uncomfortably so. Just as if they had been used for crafting. Maybe she had been focusing on woodwork, after all. Her calm expression had a soothing effect on me, yet I could still feel my heart pounding. This was different. I'd been nervous plenty of times, but never anything compared to this.

After my brief bout of confidence and her positive (or rather just simply not negative) reaction, I squeezed her hand a little and gently tugged on it. Leading her into the next room, I sat down on the sofa, feeling myself sink down into the cushions slightly, and motioned for her to sit down. Our hands parted as she sat down beside me, looking down at her hands. I felt that sense of endearment wash over me once again. I propped myself onto my knees and leaned over a little, pressing a shy kiss on her cheek. For what roughness her hands had felt, her cheek's softness had been like velvet. She glanced over at me reluctantly and cupped my cheek, readjusting her position on the sofa so that she had been facing me and inched closer so that our foreheads were barely touching. I slowly leaned forward, my lips gently pressing over her own before they met firmly. We both drew away after a moment, then repeating the motion. Her hand rested on top of mine as we broke apart a little, then moving closer and kissing once again. I parted my lips slightly, inviting her to open the kiss. She understood the hint, gradually changing the kiss into an open-mouthed one. I brought a hand onto her leg, grazing my tongue over her own as she tangled a hand in my hair. What had started off as a slow kiss began to steadily build up in intensity. I wrapped my free arm around Linnéa's waist, motioning for her to lean back against as I pressed myself forward. Breaking from the kiss, I looked down at her, taking in the sight of her below me with her hazed blue eyes and her long, blonde hair cascading along the sides of the cushions. It was indeed a beautiful sight.

Committing it to memory, I leaned down again, but instead of pressing my lips against her lips, I had lowered down to her neck. I felt her stiffen slightly, looking down curiously towards me. She had looked a little wary and unsure. "Do you want me to stop?" I looked up to meet her eyes, only receiving a hasty nod at first before she spoke. "No… Just… Haven't d'ne this bef're." A small part of me wanted to chuckle softly. She was really more naïve than she had led on. "Neither have I… Well… Not with another girl, at least." I blushed a bit, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face and smiling. "Take it slow?" I asked calmly, and then she nodded, "Ja… Slowly." She smiled and relaxed a bit more.

I resumed kissing her neck softly, smirking as she tried not to fidget beneath me. "Sensitive spot?" The blonde had nodded in response, giving me an idea. I left a lingering kiss against the skin, slowly licking upwards and smiling cheekily as I heard a breathy moan escape her.

I continued alternating between kisses and licks before reaching the collar of her shirt. I rested a hand over the top button, tracing over it lightly as she brought her hand over mine and motioned for me to unbutton it. I needed no further convincing after that. As nice as the white blouse had been, each button undone only made me more curious to see her without it on. Leaning up a little, she allowed me to take it off her and discard it aside somewhere beside the sofa. I traced my finger lazily along the outline of her bra, before finally reaching behind and undoing it, leaving it somewhere along with the shirt. Linnéa's face had flushed, obviously not having had somebody see her like this before. It was sort of an odd thought, having being at least a little more experienced.

Tracing my fingers along the skin on her stomach softly, I whispered softly into her ear, kissing her forehead sweetly. "You're beautiful." My hands trailed up higher, fingertips grazing across her breasts with gentle movements. I spread my fingers out, cupping each one in a hand softly as she felt her breath catch in her throat. I couldn't have imagined that the skin beneath my palms could possibly been softer than that of her cheeks. I rubbed my thumb over the red nub, feeling her nipples harden under my touch. It was an oddly satisfying sensation, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as I had been. My touch grew a little firmer, gently squeezing her breasts in my hands. She gave a low growl as she reached up to steal a kiss, not that I wouldn't have willingly given it up regardless. I playfully grazed my tongue against hers, closing my eyes and letting myself enjoy the situation. This didn't need to be rushed. We had all of the time in the world. Almost reluctantly, she had pulled away from the kiss and breathed against my ear, "More."

I felt myself shudder, looking down at her half-lidded eyes. "Like this?" I sat up, resting both of my hands on her thighs and sliding one beneath the material of her skirt, sliding it up at a leisurely speed. I felt her tense underneath my touch again, along with a slight pick-up in the rate of her breathing. I leaned forward, both hands making their way higher now, coming dangerously close to her panties. "J-Ja… Like that." I gave a bit of a cheeky grin before brushing a hand against the material, whimpering at the lack of proper contact. I repeated the action, pressing down slightly harder this time. "Stop teasin'." She tried being direct, but the noise that had coincidently escaped at the same time didn't help her tone. "Would you be liking something more like this?" I rubbed my fingers in a circular motion, forcing another moan out of Linnéa. She arched her back, attempting to raise her hips to meet my fingers. I rubbed my fingers against the material again, the Swedish woman desperately trying to gain more friction against my hand. I slid both hands into the sides of her panties, sliding them down and throwing them aside. I glided my hands back up the inside of her thighs, inching myself closer towards her. Moving my hands from her legs, I ran a finger along her opening, feeling her wetness as she quivered beneath me. This time, my touch was a little firmer, smiling to myself as another drawn-out moan came from her. Steadying my hand, I lightly pushed a finger inside of her opening, not wanting any chance of hurting her. When no protest had been made, I withdrew and pushed another two fingers in this time. Slowly thrusting them in and out, I was caught off-guard when Linnéa had sat up as far as she could and pulled me in for another kiss.

This one had been much hungrier, more desperate than the others. One arm of hers had been pulling me down against her, both of our chests pressing hotly against one another's, both of our quickened pulses rising and her free hand entangled itself within my hair. I quickened the pace of the thrusting of my hand, feeling my hand dampen with her arousal. The fevered kissing soon broke off as her moans came more frequently and louder. I felt her grip on my arm tighten as her muscles began to contract around my fingers as her breathless moans filled the room and she climaxed. With that, her body grew limp and slumped down against the sofa, her last bit of strength pulling me down with her.

"How was that?" I smiled resting my head on her shoulder and looking up to see her face. Although she had her eyes closed, she smiled and reached down to hold my hand. "W'nderful..." She hugged me close to her, her breathing beginning to steady from its erratic state. "Bet'cha I can make y'u feel better though."


End file.
